Resting and sleeping while in a sitting position on an airplane, automobile, or the like, is difficult for many and impossible for some. This is principally because there is no adequate means for supporting a person's head and shoulders in a stable position while the person is sleeping.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for facilitating rest and sleep for a person in a sitting position primarily within a traveling vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for facilitating rest for a person in a sitting position which can be easily and quickly implemented.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for facilitating rest for a person in a sitting position which is compact and easily stored when not in use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a means for facilitating rest for a person in a sitting position which is safe and which easily accommodates the space requirements surrounding the seat in most vehicles.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.